1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally-assisted magnetic recording head used for thermally-assisted magnetic recording, and to a head gimbal assembly (HGA) including a suspension for supporting the head. The present invention further relates to a magnetic recording apparatus including the HGA.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the explosion in the use of the Internet in these years, a huge amount of data that are incommensurably larger than ever are stored and used on computers such as servers and information processing terminals. This trend is expected to further grow at an accelerated rate. Under these circumstances, demand for magnetic recording apparatuses such as magnetic disk apparatuses as mass storage is growing, and the demand for higher recording densities of the magnetic recording apparatuses is also escalating.
In the magnetic recording technology, it is necessary for magnetic heads to write smaller recording bits on magnetic recording media in order to achieve higher recording densities. In order to stably form smaller recording bits, perpendicular magnetic recording technology has been commercially implemented in which components of magnetization perpendicular to the surface of a medium are used as recording bits. In addition, thermally-assisted magnetic recording technology that enables the use of magnetic recording media having higher thermal stability of magnetization is being actively developed.
In the thermally-assisted magnetic recording technology, a magnetic recording medium formed of a magnetic material with a large energy KU is used so as to stabilize the magnetization, then anisotropic magnetic field of a portion of the medium, where data is to be written, is reduced by heating the portion; just after that, writing is performed by applying write field to the heated portion. Actually, there has been generally used a method in which a magnetic recording medium is irradiated and thus heated with a light such as near-field light (NF-light). In this case, it is significantly important where and how a light source with a sufficiently high light output should be disposed inside a head in order to stably supply a light with a sufficiently high intensity at a desired position on the magnetic recording medium.
As for the setting of the light source, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,978 B2 discloses a configuration in which a laser unit including a laser diode is mounted on the back surface of a slider, and US Patent Publication No. 2008/0056073 A1 discloses a configuration in which a structure of a laser diode element with a monolithically integrated reflection mirror is mounted on the back surface of a slider. Further, US Patent Publication No. 2005/0213436 A1 discloses a structure of slider that is formed together with a semiconductor laser, and Robert E. Rottmayer et al. “Heat-Assisted Magnetic Recording” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON MAGNETICS, Vol. 42, No. 10, p. 2417-2421 (2006) discloses a configuration in which a diffraction grating is irradiated with a light generated from a laser unit provided within a drive apparatus.
Furthermore, the present inventors propose a thermally-assisted magnetic recording head with a “composite slider structure” which is constituted by joining a light source unit provided with a light source to the end surface (back surface) of a slider provided with a write head element, the end surface being opposite to the opposed-to-medium surface of the slider. The “composite slider structure” is disclosed in, for example, US Patent Publication No. 2008/043360 A1 and US Patent Publication No. 2009/052078 A1.
While various forms of installation of a light source have been proposed, all of the laser diodes described above are devices made of a semiconductor. Outputs of semiconductor devices vary in response to changes in ambient temperature. In particular, ambient temperatures that are assumed in environments in which magnetic disk apparatuses are used are in the range of −5 to 60° C., for example. Accordingly, the range of variations of light output from the light source provided in a head should be estimated to be considerably wide. In addition, since changes in temperature of the light source due to heat radiated from surrounding elements and the light source itself are also considerably large, the range of variations in light output from the light source further widens. Therefore, in order to stably provide output light with a constant intensity at different temperatures, there is needed a system for monitoring (checking) changes in light output from the light source in real time.
A thermally-assisted magnetic recording head with a “composite slider structure” which includes an optical system that propagates light for thermal assist and a system that monitors the light is capable of very stable, good thermally-assisted magnetic recording. When the thermally-assisted magnetic recording head is mounted on a suspension to form a head gimbal assembly (HGA), it becomes critically important how to mount the head onto the suspension and how to provide wiring for the light source, the monitoring system, and the magnetic head element.
In practice, in an HGA including such a “composite slider structure” head, wiring lines are required at least for the light source and the monitoring system in addition to the wiring lines of a conventional HGA. Considerations need to be made to prevent crosstalk between the wiling lines for the light source and the monitoring system and wiring lines for magnetic head element, especially the write head element. In addition, the terminal electrodes of the light source, the monitoring system and the magnetic head element are provided in various locations. All of these terminal electrodes need to be properly connected to wiring members. However, little provision has been made for the problem of such attachments and wiring.